Lydia
by DeanWsChick17
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a hitchiker unlike any other they've come across. Will they survive this one or fall victim to Lydia? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. On their way to North Carolina

**Lydia **

**_Summary:_** Sam and Dean come across a hitchhiker unlike any otherthey've come across before. Will they survive this one or fall victim to Lydia?

**_Disclaimer:_** "Supernatural", Sam, and Dean do not belong to me. But any characters **I** create **do** belong to me.

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the bad summary on this one. Couldn't think of anything decent. This story is going to be rated T for future references just to be safe. And thanks for all the reviews on my laststory. I wasn't really expecting it so, thnx! I think that's been my best story yet so let's see if I can top the last one.Enjoy and please, R&R! This IS a chapter story so I don't know when I'll update so don't go thinking I'll update everyday because I can't due to school and all. So I'll update when I get the chance. Thx. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dad?" said Sam into the phone.

It was the first time they had ever had contact with their father since he left.

"Hey Sam. Sorry if I'm calling too late. It's probably night time where you're at"  
"No, it's ok. Dean's over here sleeping in the next bed beside me. So, what's up? Why'd you call?"  
"I got a new hunt for you two"  
"Where at?"

He paused for just a second, then replied, "North Carolina."

"North Carolina? That's a long ways from here. But if you want us there, we'll go. What's the story?"  
"I'll give you the website that you can look it up on"  
"Ok. Just let me get something to write with and paper"

Sam looked around and saw a piece of paper, a pen and got ready to write.  
"I'm ready now"

John told him the website to go to as Sam jotted it down and the exact place they needed to go to find it.

"Ok, got it. Um, is there anything else you wanna tell us?"  
"No, not that I can think of. If I do, I'll make sure to call"  
"Ok. Well, I'll tell Dean you called, that's if he'll listen to me"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
"Ok. I love you, Sam"  
"Love you too, Dad"

And with that, Sam hung up and placed the phone back on the table. Dean turned over and noticed that Sam was laying back down and that he was just talking to someone on his phone by the way it was positioned on the table. He then looked at Sam.

"Who was that?"  
"Nobody. Don't worry about it"  
"But you were talking. Were you having a dream that you were using my phone or something?"

It took him awhile to respond just so he wouldn't let it slip. "Yeah, I had a dream"  
"Oh." He then turned back over and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, they sat at the table; Sam staring off in space and Dean looking at something on the laptop. He looked up and noticed that Sam wasn't really down to Earth.

"Sam"

He looked at Dean with a "what" expression.

"Something wrong? Seems like you've been lost in La-La Land or somewhere for the past 15 minutes. What's up?"  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I was talking on you phone last night"  
"Really? To who?"  
Sam held his breath for second, then responded. "Dad"  
Dean sat there, shocked.  
"You talked to Dad?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, what did he say?"  
"Oh the usual. 'How you doing? How's Dean? Got another hunt for you two'."  
"Ah, yep, that's Dad for ya. Well, what's it about?"

He handed him the piece of paper with the website on it. "Go here. It's where our hunt is located"

Dean grabbed the paper and typed the link into the web browser. A dark blue page then popped up as he went to where it was exactly after the page fully loaded.

"We gotta go all the way to North Carolina for this one?"  
"Yeah but like you said, 'if that's where Dad wants us to go, then we're going'. So, we're going"  
"Ok, ok. We're going"

He turned back to the screen and read what it was about. As soon as he did, he slowly looked up at Sam.

"What is it?"  
"This is kind of like the same one we did a long time ago. You know, about the woman in white"  
"Oh yeah. You mean that Constance girl that you so had a thing for?" He couldn't help but let out a laugh at this.

Dean reached over and hit him, hard, on the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"I did not have a thing for her. Dude, she almost ran us over if it weren't for you pulling on my coat sleeve telling us to run. Not to mention crashing my car into the house!"  
"Well, you're welcome, and I wouldn't really worry that much over the car. It's not like she scratched it or something. Is it really like that one?"

Dean gave a "Thank God" look. "Yeah, here. Read it"

He slid the laptop around so that Sam could see the page. After reading it, a look of amazement crossed his face.

"Well then, looks like we got work to do." he said, smiling and patting Dean on the shoulder as he headed out the door.

Dean looked back at him with a "Why'd you do that?" look, closed the laptop and followed Sam out to the car after packing up their stuff. Sam was sitting in the car, scrunched down into the seat, staring out the window. Dean wondered if their Dad had told him anything else when they were talking. As soon as all of their baggage was packed, he got into the car, started it up and pulled out of there, heading down to the good ol' state known as North Carolina.


	2. The Story About Lydia

**"Lydia"  
Chapter 2: The Story About Lydia**

**_Summary of Chapter:_** Sam and Dean find out more about the tale of Lydia.

**_Disclaimer: _**"Supernatural", Sam, and Dean are not mine. Any characters **I** create are mine.

**_A/N: _**New chappie up! Please R&R! Thanks for all the comments on the previous chappie and urging me to continue. I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last. So, here ya go. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, did Dad say anything else when you were talking to him?"  
"No"  
"Oh"

He pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called Stephenson's Chicken & Barbeque. 'North Carolina must be famous for their chicken and barbeque restaurants.' Dean thought. As soon as they parked the car, they walked in and took a seat in one of the booths next to the window. When the waitress got their drink orders, Sam pulled out the laptop, opening it up and logging onto the website again.

"So, where exactly have we got to go?" Dean asked, while looking at the menu, deciding what he should get.  
"Uh, it says here Jamestown, almost near High Point"  
"Jamestown? Well, then we got a long way to go still"  
"Yeah. Did you fully read what it said here?"  
"Yeah. Every word"

Sam could tell he was lying.

"Well, what's the woman's name then?"

Dean sat there thinking, then shrugged.

"See? You didn't read it"  
"You didn't give me a chance"  
"Her name is Lydia"  
"Lydia! That's what it was"

Sam just sat there, looking at him. The waitress came back, ready to take their orders.

"Um, I'll have the small pig with French fries and applesauce"

The waitress wrote down his order and looked to Sam.

"And you, sir?"  
"I'll have the same"

She wrote down his and walked off to go get their orders.

"Alright," continued Sam, turning back to the computer. "It says that Lydia is not your average hitch hiker. She's been dead since 1923"  
"Hmm… that's interesting"

"Yeah. It also says here that if a person travels down route 70 east of Jamestown and near High Point, they can see a 'stranded young woman in white'..." Sam looked up at Dean, his eyebrow arched at the words "woman in white". "...standing on the side of the road. Says that when they stop, she will appear in the back seat and ask you to take her home which is located in High Point"  
"Just like Constance"  
"Yep"

"But it goes on to say that she will then go on to tell you about her having a confrontation with a date while at a dance and started walking home when she got hit and killed by the car"  
"Well, looks like we got major work to do."

"Just one question though."  
"Shoot"  
"Where the hell are we supposed to go? Jamestown or High Point?"  
"Well, you said High Point was near Jamestown. So I say, both"  
"Works for me"  
Sam put away the laptop just as their food came.


	3. JamestownHigh Point

**Lydia  
Chapter 3: Jamestown/High Point**

**_Summary of Chapter: _**The boys find their way to Jamestown in search of Lydia

**_Disclaimer:_** As always, the boys don't belong to me (sadly), neither does "Supernatural"

**_A/N:_** New chappie! YAY! I may have one more chapter to do and that'll be is for this story. :'( Oh well, Lord knows that I'll be back with another GREAT story for you to read. So, enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later of bickering and complaining with each other, they finally wound up in Jamestown. Just a few miles and they'd be in High Point.

"What road did you say she appeared on"  
"Uh, hang on"

Sam took out the laptop once more and looked it up.

"Highway 70, east of Jamestown. Near High Point." he read, straight from the page.  
"Well, looks like we're heading to 70 highway then"  
"Dean, let's not do this. I mean, what if we're putting our lives at risk"  
"Sam, we'll be fine." Dean protested. "Just leave it up to me"  
"The last time you said 'leave it up to me', we had an airplane pilot possessed by a traveling demon and you were too scared to do anything to help me."

He shot a glare at Dean.

"Oh, yeah. Don't forget about the shape shifter that was after our ass"  
"How could I ever forget that one"  
"But I think the one both of us will never forget is that night at Roosevelt Asylum"  
"No. Please, Dean, don't bring that up again. Even if I did shoot you with the rock salt gun and pulled the trigger on you with the handgun you stupidly gave me, I said I was sorry"  
"And I accepted your apology, Sam. I knew you were messed up in the head somehow. But, I have a question for you"  
"Ok"

"_Did_ Dr. Ellicott get to you that night"  
Sam sat there silent for just a moment. Then spoke up. "Yeah. He did"  
"I knew it"  
"How"  
"When Dr. Ellicott "possessed" the person, one thing that would happen to them is their nose bleeding"  
"How do you know that"  
"It's a thing called research, Sammy. Look into it"

Sam narrowed his eyes toward Dean as if to say "smart ass.  
Dean looked over at him and noticed the way that Sam was looking at him.

"What? It's the truth. That's what you do when you don't know nothing"  
"Whatever"

Sam turned back to the computer, looking up some stuff. He then looked back at Dean.

"But, doesn't it have to be night time before she can appear"  
"Technically, yes"  
"But," He glanced down at the clock real quick. "It's only 1:00."  
"So"  
"What are we gonna do from now until night time"  
"Uh, well, we could um…" He thought for a moment what they should do from then till the sun went down to where they could drive down to the highway to check things out. "We could get a room for right now. Then maybe leave around 7. That way, we can get down there in time"  
"Sounds good to me"

They then drove down the long stretch of road, looking for a place to stay until they could go out that night in search of Lydia.


End file.
